


A New Year

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve is always a grand and joyous celebration in Republic City, and Korra is reluctantly dragged along for the ride. When an escape from the party leads to a quiet confrontation between two former lovers, is there any chance for a New Year's kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

**Rating:**  M (smut)

 **Word Count:**  ~3100

 **Summary:**  New Year's Eve is always a grand and joyous celebration in Republic City, and Korra is reluctantly dragged along for the ride. When an escape from the party leads to a quiet confrontation between two former lovers, is there any chance for a New Years kiss?

 **Author Note:**  I know it's a bit early from January 1st, but I really want to share. Enjoy!

.

.

"I thought I'd find you somewhere away from the action," Mako stepped through the threshold of the empty room.

"Yeah…" she shrugged. "Asami had said this would be a  _small_  gathering."

"She said that to me too," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Apparently "small" to the Sato heiress was drastically different than how Korra defined it. She pictured just a few of them, ringing in the New Year. Instead, the mansion and its grounds were filled with the Republic City elite. Everyone who was anyone was there, drinking copious amounts of champagne and dancing to the swing band Asami had hired.

She had a glass or two over the course of the evening. The fizzing, slightly tart liquid was a welcome distraction as she stayed around the fringes. People constantly approached The Avatar, wanting to brush elbows with the master of all four elements and ambassador to the Spirit World. Korra of course wasn't one for such social pleasantries, and blundered her way through each encounter.

Finally having enough, she crept off to another of the seemingly endless sitting rooms that wasn't occupied on the second floor. It was bad enough she had to pull a dress on for the event. It was worse that she was utterly miserable.

"You know you're gonna miss the good part right?" Mako stepped up beside her. "It's only…" he checked the watch he wore with his suit, "…twenty minutes to midnight."

"Whoo, great," she stared out at the busy street below. "Another  _great_  year."

"Not a good one huh?"

Korra shrugged. "It wasn't as good as I hoped for."

"I know you traveled a lot," he turned toward her and leaned a shoulder against the cool window. "It's been a really long time since we've had a moment alone."

"I know…" she sighed.

In the past year, Avatar duties pulled her to all corners each nation, and well throughout the Spirit World. While exhilarating, her work had taken over her entire life. She didn't have any time for herself. Maybe that was the nature of Avatars of the new era; they had to be professionals through and through.

"You did a lot of good, you know?" Mako smiled.

She downed the rest of her flute of champagne. "Yeah, for everyone but me."

"What do you mean?"

Did she really want to let loose a year of worries and troubles on her ex-boyfriend? But Mako was so much more than that to her. He was a friend, but a precarious one at that; they teetered at a narrow point between "just friends," and "too intimate." If there was anything that the past year made her sure of, it was this: she loved him still. Even with the separation, lack of contact, and their "just friends" status, he still ran through her mind in waking hours, and danced through her dreams in her sleep. Perhaps that made him the ideal candidate to speak to.

Korra took a deep breath. "Well I accepted that I spent the year alone, and I'm going to spend the rest of my years like this."

Mako reached for her shoulder, and nudged her so she was facing him. "You can't be serious."

She crossed her arms and wrenched away from him, "It's stupid and I never should have told you."

"No, no it's not! What about Team Avatar-" he stopped suddenly, thinking over his words. "I mean, I know we weren't all together at all really this year…but we're still here for you."

"That's not what I meant."

He slid himself between her and the large windowpane and put a hand on each of her shoulders. They were close. Probably a little too close to be friendly. Korra looked away and down from him.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean come on," Korra's shoulders slumped. "I barely have time for myself let alone…" she watched Mako's expression turn to confusion. "Okay, so all Bolin could talk about tonight was—"

"—Finding someone to kiss at midnight." His lips formed a thin line. "You're worried you're going to end up alone."

He pulled her into an unexpected hug and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him and curried her face in her chest. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine for a moment that they never broke up. He even smelled the same as he always did. Mako was warm and safe.

"You know that you're an amazing woman, right?" He mumbled, still embracing her.

She was glad he couldn't see her blush. That's the sort of thing he used to say when they were still together.

"Any guy would kill to have you. Well, I hope they wouldn't  _kill_  to have you," he laughed.

Korra smiled into his chest. "You know, I could say the same about you, but about girls I mean," her voice partially muffled.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Just two people caught in an embrace.

"K-Korra?"

"Yeah?"

Pulling back from the hug, he smiled nervously. "We're…friends right?"

"Of course," she squinted, not sure exactly what he was getting at.

"S-So I mean…no reason I couldn't give you at least that midnight kiss as a…friend right?"

She bit her lip. It would only be a kiss, right? People kissed all the time with people they weren't pursuing anything more serious than that.

"I-I don't see why not," Korra tried to act as nonchalant as possible to hide her nervousness.

She had kissed him countless times, but with all but the first (and last perhaps) they were dating. The Avatar met his eyes and her stomach took a few flips over, and felt like it was filled with butterfly spirits. She watched his tongue dart between his lips, and his hands dropped to her hips.

Mako smiled apprehensively, "Not a big deal…right?"

"Not at all!" Their eye contact was unwavering.

The muffled "Happy New Year!" cries came from downstairs, and the large grandfather clock in the lobby could be heard distantly.

"Happy New Year Mako," Korra rested her forehead against his.

"Same to you."

Tentatively, their lips met. It was utterly and completely awkward. Was she really that out of practice? They each froze at first contact, before pulling back.

"T-That was nice," she kept her arms around him.

Mako nodded.

Only a moment of silence passed before he dipped down for another. Awkwardness shed, her hands wandered up to his neck, fingers threading into his spiky hair as their mouths collided feverishly. She felt him pull her closer, one of his hands snaking up to cup her face tenderly. Korra wanted as much contact as she possibly could. In this moment, she needed him more desperately than she ever had before.

She missed this so much. She missed  _him_  so much. Korra felt alive again under his touch, her nerve endings rejuvenating and firing in a frenzied fashion. His tongue traced against the outside of her lips, and she eagerly opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to slide over one another. Unable to help herself, she slid a hand down and gave that ass of his she loved so much a firm squeeze.

"I don't think this is just a kiss anymore," Korra breathed as he kissed down her neck. He paused to nip at the sensitive spot on her collarbone that was exposed by the dip in the neck of her dress.

Mako froze and took a step back. "Oh Spirits I…"

"Look," she placed a hand on each of his upper arms. "I have  _hated_  spending this year without you. I shouldn't have been so fast to say that we didn't work. I was wrong. I want to give us another shot. I love you so much and—"

She didn't have even a moment to continue before his lips met hers again and pulled her flush against him.

"That was a yes by the way," he whispered.

"We should get out of here."

"My place?"

"Is it still as close as it used to be?"

"Especially if we hurry," Mako grinned.

Korra slid her hand into this and started for the door as she pulled him along. It just felt so right, like their fingers were broken from the same stone and meant to fit together again. The year they spent apart seemed to melt away as if they had not separated for even a few moments. Mako was easy to love.

Smiling madly, the two hurried towards the stairs.

"Mako, slow down!" Korra had her other hand holding her dress up. "I can't run in heels."

"Well that's easy to solve," the firebender stopped suddenly, and pulled her in. Quickly he kneeled down and started at the buckle on her shoes.

"You aren't seriously suggesting I run out of the Sato Mansion's biggest party of the year without shoes on, are you?"

"Are you, or are you not the rebellious Avatar I used to know?" He winked, kissing her clothed thigh.

She didn't even need a moment to think. "Get these things the fuck off me."

They entwined their fingers again, and took off down the grand staircase; Korra holding her shoes and dress in her free hand. The couple hurried straight through the crowd, muttering, "excuse me" and "pardon me" constantly as they not so gently pushed their way towards the door. Neither cared that they were causing quite a stir, and would certainly land themselves on te front page of every tabloid in Republic City.

"Hey Mako…oh!" Bolin appeared in front of the two. The earthbender grinned, noticing their hands, "Get out of here you two."

Finally, they emerged into the night air.

"Hey wait a second!" It was Korra's time to halt him. "Running through there without shoes was one thing. But out  _here_?"

Without warning he scooped her up into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. "I hope you don't mind."

"Let's get going City Boy."

They had to be quite a sight, the Avatar and Detective Mako, the new star of the force, laughing down the main drag at night. Korra couldn't help but look up at him as he carried her; she couldn't remember the last time he looked so carefree and happy around her. The last real moments of consequence they had spent together weren't exactly light.

He slowly lowered her to the ground so he could fumble with his eyes to the stairwell.

"I'm not carrying you up three flights of stairs," he kissed her quickly.

"Where'd that gentleman I was just with go?"

"Hey you're a strong Avatar!" He kissed her neck playfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to beat a certain Avatar to the top!"

"Hey!" Korra laughed at his head start. Not one to lose, she airbended on to an air scooter and zipped up past him. "You never said no bending!"

She waited triumphantly at his door as Mako reached the top. "Now what?" She smirked.

Mako unlocked the door. "You get your prize."

As soon as the door shut behind them he had her pinned against it. He nipped at her neck and ran his hands down her sides. "Spirits I missed you so much." The emotion and need was evident in his voice.

Desperately she worked at the buttons of his dress coat, and she pushed it off his shoulders to the ground. Korra ripped at his dress shirt, a few of the buttons clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, not actually apologetic.

"Slow down sweetie…" he dragged his lips up to her hear.

Hearing him use her old pet name made her happier than she anticipated. Korra pulled him back up to her lips. Her tongue slipped hungrily into his mouth while she pushed his shirt off.

"We have all night," he whispered.

"But it's been so long." The Avatar couldn't help but whine.

It was true. The year without him had been emptier than she had ever thought. Just knowing that he was there for here filled a void within her that she never knew needed to be filled.

"Exactly," he guided her by the shoulders to his bedroom. "Which means I want to enjoy this and make up for lost time. If I get my way, we'll have plenty of more opportunities for quickies."

"Thinking that far ahead already?"

"I've been thinking that far ahead for a while," he kissed her temple. "You know, I've always wanted the opportunity to get you out of a dress."

"Really?" Korra pulled her hair down.

Mako kissed her shoulder, and his slim fingers found the zipper at the back of the dress. Far too slowly for her liking, he pulled her dress open, all the while kissing her sweetly. His free hand traced soft circles on the newly exposed soft skin. When the zipper reached the bottom, he gently pushed the thin straps off her thin shoulders. She shivered in anticipation as his fingers brushed downward, the dress pooling on the ground.

"You're more beautiful than I remember," he took a moment to look up and down her body.

"Laying it on a bit thick there," her hands ran up from his stomach to his shoulders. He still felt familiar under her fingers.

"I've got a lot of time to make up for!"

He pushed her back on the bed and kicked off his shoes, and she backed up until she reached the pillows. He crawled up above her, his eyes clouded with lust and need. Unwilling to be patient any longer, Korra pulled him down into a hard kiss. She ground her hips against him, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips to draw him as close as she possibly could.

She could feel how hard he was through his smooth dress pants. A familiar molten heat pooled low in her belly. By the time his hands had unhooked her bra at the back, her skin was tingling in anticipation. Human touch, in this capacity, had been absent from her life since she and Mako parted. To say she was sensitive was an understatement.

His mouth captured one breast in his mouth and he pinched the other between two skilled fingers. Korra couldn't hold back a moan, her eyes fluttering shut from the wonderful sensations.

Suddenly, she felt a loss of contact. Her eyes snapped open and meet his of amber. "You know I hate to wait."

Mako laughed and kissed down her stomach. He paused to place a kiss on each of her hips before teasing a finger along the lacy edge. "Did you really pick these out? Because if you did…" he kissed her core over the thin fabric, "you've changed a lot in the past year."

"They were picked out for me," she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Now if you could take them off me…and yours while you're at it."

"How am I supposed to say no to you?"

"Well you never really could."

He rolled off the side of the bed to unbuckle his belt and slip the black pants to the ground along with his socks. Mako slipped to between her legs, and ran his strong hands up her thighs. His fingers pulled the final article of clothing down her slender legs. He crawled up beside her and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," he caressed a hand down her body and gently pushed her legs open.

"I love you too."

His fingers teased over her folds. Korra knew he could feel how drenched she was. Of course, with him so close like this and so utterly intoxicating, it would have been impossible to stop her. Mako slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a gasp from her. His thumb traced over her clit, just lightly enough to send a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

Under his hands, she felt alive, so much more alive. She was the grass in the spring, green and blowing carefree in the wind. His fingers stroked  _that_  spot within her purposefully. Her back arched and she kissed him wantonly. Her fingers, even when she thought of him guiltily late at night as she took the edge off, never felt nearly as good.

A coil within her began to tighten and compress, ready to bring her to release.

"Wait…" Korra breathed.

He withdrew his fingers and cupped her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I want to cum with you inside me."

Mako kissed her again before wordlessly slipping his boxers off. He settled himself above her, and she positioned him at her entrance.

"I-I might not last much," his self-control was waning. "I haven't done this since you and I—"

"Same," she kissed his neck hard, certain it would make a mark. "Now get inside me."

In one swift movement he buried his cock to the hilt. "Fuck…Korra…"

Her hands clawed into his back. Ever push and pull, ebb and flow, moved her closer and closer to the edge. All she was in that moment was a woman in pleasure, not a bender, not an Avatar, not an ambassador to the Spirit World.

"Faster," she egged him on.

He grunted in reply and picked up his pace.

The coil within her tightened again. The pleasure was almost too much to take. "I-I'm…" Her back arched and she clung desperately to him. She screamed out and convulsed around him; Mako had to stifle her with a kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

"A-Almost there…"

Mako thrust one more time before collapsing on top of her. Korra stroked his hair as his breathing slowed. He hadn't pulled out of her, but she didn't mind in the slightest. He kissed up her neck, along her jawline, and finally to her lips.

"So does this make us…?"

"Together?" She traced random patterns on his back.

He smiled, "I'd like it to."

"Then we are."

Korra wouldn't have a better New Years. That is, until the turn of the year when he proposed.

.

.

 **Author Note:**  Look guys! I wrote something happy! Which means you should write me a review or leave awesome tag comments (because I love reading those ;D). Thank you for reading as always!


End file.
